EmperorPeacock/Miscellaneous Sandbox
extra stuffs 'Groups' more to come 'Dog, Cat, Mouse' animal-themed group of rebels who go around and attempt to inspire self-confidence in their classmates *Azure "Zuri" Coachman - Dog *Yvette "Pussy" Chatte - Cat *Adonia Conceit - Mouse 'Love Interest Trinity' exactly what it sounds like *Gwen E. Vere - King Arthur's Queen *Kishijoten Yamato - Aladdin's Princess *Maleeka Mansouri - Robin Hood's Maid 'Mean Queens' arguably my most popular ocs irl. they're all spoilt to an extent but some are more redeemable than others. they all have monarchical legacies (as opposed to just princess/prince roles) and each occupies a separate year. they dont hang out in-universe for that reason *Trixi Alixander - Freedom Year *Gwendolyne "Gwen" E. Vere - Legacy Year *Chastity H. Jupiter - Yearbook Year *Loucette "Lulu" de Bourbon - Classics Year 'Tourists in Fairyland' i have a lot of american ocs from l. frank baum's works so i figured they should go in one place. i havent made all of them so this ones open i guess *Beau Denver - Shaggy Man's Brother (Oz) *Charity Benson - Benny (Oz) *Edmund "Dandy" Freeland - Dot Freeland (Merryland) *Nautalie Griffiths - Trot (Sea Kingdom/Sky Island/Oz) *Peyton Brown - Peter Brown (Oz) *Tomisha P. "Topanga" Terry - Tompy Terry (Oz) *Zachariah "Zach" Hugson - Zeb Hugson (Oz) 'The Wenchgirls' they pretty much serve whoever's head bitch without much autonomy of their own. they're not terribly loyal either *Thomasine Canty - De Facto Leader *Gandaki Hamsatti *Nandiowala "Nandi" Lantsang 'Incomplete Groups' *'Baum Royalty Squad' - ocs who come from the royal families of baum's lands. includes trixi (ix), dollkota (merryland), lemony (mo) and a few unreleased concepts. needs name *'League of Royal Historians' - author legacies from the oz series. includes lynnie (l. frank baum) and esther (ruth plumly thompson). needs more members *'Peacock Squad' - peacock-oriented legacies. includes heather, nandi, and austin. needs name and more members *'Zixi Squad' - legacies from "queen zixi of ix". includes trixi (zixi), rosebud (bud), jason (fluff), and lullian (lulea). needs name 'OCs By Year' they ain't all listed here yet. i'm willing to change most of these for roommate/ship purposes 'Freedom Year' *Baby Goodfairy *Beau Denver *Brick Porcine *Cecilia Lanta *Charity Benson *Devilyn Sinclair *Dollilah Merriot *Dollkota "Kody" Merriot *Fairfax Blondette *Hui Long *Huynh Nguyen *Idris Ainsley *Jason "Fleece" Nolan *Kishijoten "Kishi" Yamato *Maeve Marie *Merlin Prins *Miel Stinger *Pandora Present *Peony Wang *Peyton Brown *Rosebud "Sissy" Nolan *Rosilyn “Bo” Daniels *Tomisha P. "Topanga" Terry *Trixi Alixander *Ziwen Tang 'Legacy Year' *Adonia Conceit *Azure “Zuri” Coachman *Brawny Charming *Brilliant Charming *Gandaki Hamsatti *Glassidy Coffman *Gwendolyne "Gwen" E. Vere *Jolene "Jolinx" Phearse *Lively Charming *Maleeka Mansouri *Melinoe Tantalus *Minerva Blossom *Molly Rogers *Nandiowala "Nandi" Lantsang *Nautalie Griffiths *Ruinous Charming *Sonia Fieldmouse *Suellen Sluefoot *Sultanah Shiva *Thomasine Canty *Yvette Chatte 'Yearbook Year' *Azalea Frostfang *Blandina "Dina" Flores *Chastity H. Jupiter *Coinstance C. Haros *Dipper Teran *Eranthe "Erin" Kakios *Harmonia Eri *Hercules Chaffinch *Hoshiko "Ziggy" Yamato *Hylla Hippolytus *Julius Gauius *Marqueena E. Neptune *Meridian Fatale *Optavia Thaumus *Passerine Dame *Prosperity L. Ploutus *Rainbow Archer *River Thames *Robin C. Jupiter *Virginia D. Venus *Wilhelmina "Willie" Di-Stressler 'Classic Year' *Alara Sihirli *Antonio Aragon *Asterion Mangabiello *Bertha Greene *Cadou Bonacieux *Claude du Plessis *Cloy von Sweetney *Coeur d’Alene Murphy *Courtney von Bathory *Crimson King *Edmund "Dandy" Freeland *Esther Peachy Smith *Governor "Vern" Teach *Juno Bluth *Juss de Zurt *Kiki Doolittle *Laurel R. Cupid *Lemonette "Lemony" Monroe *Loucette "Lulu" de Bourbon *Lynnie F. Baum *Missy "Pepper" Claus *Norman Beatific Category:Subpages